My Bad?
by Cho Koume
Summary: Dunno about the rating... kinda rating for language. ANYWAY, this is one of the many oneshots I'll be making about the Sanzo party, and my OC, Koume. Some of you know her from another story. What goes on? Well... Gojyo did something he shouldn't have.


Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Sayuki, but I did make up my own character! Yay for that. :p

My Bad?

Driving along was nothing unusual for the Sanzo party. Though they had a new person in the jeep, Hakkai's daughter, Koume, things weren't that different than before they began traveling together. They would wake up, eat, pack up, drive a while, fight some demon assassins, stop to rest, drive some more, eating periodically, find a town or make camp outside, eat again, and sleep. Then the whole thing would start all over again. At least half a dozen times, Gojyo and Goku would start arguing, and Sanzo would have to reach back, behind Koume, and whack them a few times to silence them. That was a typical day.

…But not this day. Everything else was the same, except for the noise level. Sanzo had only reached back once, and it had been over 4 hours since they had started driving. Now, Hakkai had to look back every now and then to make sure nobody had died. Goku was asleep, leaning against Gojyo in the small backseat, and Gojyo was…making the strangest look while lightly poking Koume in the head. The young lady was very quiet and still, apparently staring off into space. Sanzo had seen this go on for a while, and it was annoying that she didn't tell him to stop; all she did was make a small squeaking noise.

Sanzo wasn't a very patient man, so when this kept going on for over an hour, he felt his face burn, and a blood vessel appeared on his forehead as he finally turned around and glared at Gojyo.

"Damnit! Will you knock that off, already?! It's pissing me off!"

Gojyo quickly recoiled his hand, and blinked up at Sanzo, as if he couldn't understand.

"What's the matter with you? I'm here trying to keep myself from going insane, and you're yelling at me for it! What the hell?"

"Koume is NOT your toy! If you continue to treat her as such, I'll make you WALK to India!"

"Ooh… excuse me for messing with your girlfriend!"

Sanzo's face reddened a little as he glared. Once Gojyo put his hands up and sat back, Sanzo then pointed his finger at Koume.

"And YOU… don't let him keep doing that for so long! It pisses me off!"

She didn't reply.

"Koume."

Finally, she looked up, and Sanzo repeated himself. She stared at him a moment, and then smiles very brightly. She made the A-OK sign and giggled. That wasn't really like her, but Sanzo figured that anyone might go a little nuts having to be so close in proximity to two 'morons'.

Not much time at all passed before the group had to stop, faced with another demon threat. The leader boasted and talked, and for the most part, the group ignored him, and when the battle started up, they split up. Things were going fine, and the demons went down too easy for them to be any fun to take care of, but despite the easy marks, Gojyo couldn't take his eyes off of Koume, worried. She was doing fine, but not even putting that much energy into her attacks with her twin knives. Before the end, Gojyo ran in and took care of the rest of them for her. The others thought that was weird, and so Sanzo decided to question them.

"Is everything okay?"

"Mm? O-oh yeah! It's just FINE! Perfect!"

"Then why did you feel the need to rush in and help? She knows how to take care of her own demon problems!"

"Oh, well, YEAH, but… Um…She looked tired! Yeah! Driving along for so long must have worn her out! Ahahaha…"

Sanzo knew there was something about his jitter behavior that wasn't couture, but Koume DID look tired, so he didn't press the matter. Sanzo just took her hand in his and led her to the jeep. Hakkai announced that they were within an hour of town, and everyone, except the spacey Koume, rejoiced; then they were on their way, once again, leaving behind a litter of corpses and unanswered questions.

Hakkai was a bit off in his guess, and it was nearly two hours before the town came into view. This meant Goku was fussier and his stomach louder, Koume occasionally giggled strangely, Gojyo's sighs of boredom got louder, and his stares at Koume were longer, Sanzo's headache worsened, and Hakkai kept apologizing again and again. It was dark out, and cold by the time the team reached an inn, and they all rushed inside to warm up. Though, Sanzo had to push Koume along, and Hakkai carried in her thermos with her drink in it.

The innkeeper walked around the desk and greeted them. He was an old man with a graying mustache, but he was neat, and his place was cleaner than the last place they had been in, for which they were grateful.

"How many rooms for you, sir monk?"

"Three should do it."

"Right away."

He left them a moment, to process the paperwork and Sanzo had to sign their names before the keys were handed over to him. One key he threw to Hakkai, and another to Gojyo.

"Hakkai, you bunk with Koume. Gojyo, you're with the monkey."

"HUH?"

"Wait one minute, sir pain in the arse! What makes you think YOU deserve the single room?!"

"One, because I'm paying for this, two, because I said so, and three, because I'll shoot anyone who argues!"

"Oo;"

Their argument was interrupted by a soft noise. Looking to their left, they saw Koume with her head against one of the wooden support beams. It looks like she ran right into it.

"Uh, Koume? A little to your right!"

She looked at Hakkai and nodded, before turning back, again hitting the beam.

All: ;

Koume's 'absent' behavior finally got on Sanzo's last nerve, and he stomped up to her and looked her firmly in the eyes. She stared back with hazy eyes, swaying slightly and not at all phased.

"Koume, what the hell is the matter with you today? You're hardly speaking, and moving like a sluggish idiot!"

She didn't respond with words, but when Sanzo leaned closer, glaring, she burped. It took a minute, but soon, Sanzo's eyes widened slightly.

"…You're drunk."

Hakkai nearly dropped Koume's drink from the shock.

"W-what? How could she be DRUNK!"

"U-um…"

All eyes were on Gojyo, who was slowly moving back away from them. Cautiously, Hakkai looked to the thermos in his hand, and he smelled it. Soon, Sanzo and Hakkai were BOTH glaring.

"What did you do?"

"Ah, well… you see, it was REALLY boring today, and well, we didn't have anymore water, so…"

Hakkai paled.

"So you gave her BEER?"

"Um… yep?"

"…omg." Goku backed away from the 'dead man' as the two angered adults closed in.

"Ahahaha…. My bad?"


End file.
